The Witch, The Weapon and DWMA
by Goingtofangirltodeath
Summary: "Witches are dangerous." The adults had always said this. Soon, their children grew up to hate witches, and soon enough, began to fight against them. Kim and Jacqueline were the first witch and weapon pair to enter DWMA. Following them is another witch and weapon. What will become of them? Rated T for mild cursing and mild gory material.
1. The First Day Part 1

First of all, I just wanna start with a short description of each of my OCs.

Akumi Sinoi: Her hair is black and tied in a low pony tail that hangs over her shoulder. She wears a white dress shirt without the tie, a dark blue skirt, knee high socks, black flats and a black cape. The cape has a circular, gold-looking pin to hold it together. A wolf head is engraved into the pin. She has green eyes. Akumi is a lazy, sleepy girl who gets along with boys, but has trouble with interacting with girls. Altogether, though, she has trouble dealing with people she doesn't know and stutters around them. She barely shows emotion, but when she does, it's because of people discriminating against her because she's a witch. She is a witch and her chant is "Canis Lupus Lu Lupius Guraa Guraa." Despite being a witch, she has a weapon partner.

Cindy Akuyo: Cindy is Akumi's weapon partner. She has wavy brown hair and her bangs are held up by a green headband and brown eyes. She wears a light yellow tank top, white pants, a black belt that hangs off a bit to the side and combat boots. She is energetic and optimistic. Cindy often has to keep Akumi in check due to her habit of falling asleep. Despite being smart, Akumi doesn't use her brain sometimes, so Cindy has to be the brain of the team. She can easily spot love in "early bloom" and often tries to get people together. Cindy can transform into a sickle with a chain and leather strap to hold on to at the end.

* * *

"WHOA! AKUMI! STOP! STOP THE BROOM!" Cindy screamed as Akumi lazily piloted the broom they were riding to school.

"H- huh? What?"Akumi's head snapped up, due to her being in mid-nap in mid-flight.

"STOP THE FRICKIN' BROOM! WE'RE HERE!"

"Oh." Akumi halted the broom, several feet away from the doors of DWMA. Cindy sighed and jumped off. The broom dropped into Akumi's hand and they walked in. Akumi received several stares from the other students, which caused her to walk closer to Cindy.

"You okay, Akumi?" Cindy asked.

"Y- yeah- Ahhhhhh!" She began but tripped over someone's foot.

"Oh, are you okay?" came a girl's voice. The girl stretched out her hand to help her up.

Akumi grabbed her hand. "Y- yeah. I- I'm fine."

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn. I haven't see you guys around. Who're you?" Maka said.

Akumi picked up her broom. "I'm Akumi, th- that's Cindy. I- I'm a meister."

"And I'm her weapon!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Cool! I'm a meister, too! C'mon, let's get to class," Maka lead the two to the classroom. "You can sit next to me and Soul."

"Is Soul your weapon?" Cindy asked.

"Mmhmm, I bet you two will get along fine! Oh,we're here!" The trio walked into the classroom.

Akumi took one look at the many people in the room and then ran to the nearest empty seat. This seat just happened to be next to Soul. She clutched her broom close to her chest and put her feet up on the chair so that she would look like a ball. Akumi looked as scared as hell. Cindy walked to the seat next to her and tried to calm her down. Maka came in after Cindy and sat down.

"Oh, look who it is. The new students," Stein said in a monotone voice, whirling out on his swirly chair. "Why don't you show us what you can do?" Akumi curled up into a tighter ball. Cindy put her hand on Akumi's back to try to calm her down. Instead of sitting in a normal position, she started rocking back and forth, muttering incoherent things. "Well?"

"C'mon, Aku. It'll be just for a few minutes," Cindy encouraged her. Akumi stopped rocking and looked at Cindy.

"F- fine..."

"Yay!" Cindy dragged her to the front.

"What do I do?" Akumi whispered, unsure whether to perform magic or not.

Before Cindy could answer, Stein set a cloth dummy out infront of her. "Attack this." She changed into her weapon form. 'This should be an easy enough job,' Akumi thought. Akumi swung the sickle, making a clean cut through what would be the neck of the dummy. "Good, good. Now, do some magic."

Akumi froze. "C- could you repeat that sir?"

"I want to see your magic."

Akumi gulped. "I- I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, professor." Whispers could be heard throughout the room.

"You're magic, Sinoi. I know what you are. You know fully what I'm talking-"

"Canis Lupus Lu Lupius Guraa Guraa!" A black light shot from her hand, forming a shadow-like wolf. The wolf growled and jumped at Stein.

"I see. Impressive," he commented. "Not a full wolf, which is understanable."

Akumi scowled. She had gotten really annoyed by Stein revealing her secret. "I was aiming for that," she replied firmly. "It can't hurt you." The wolf attempted to bite Stein, but passed right through him.

"Nevermind that, she's a witch!" someone yelled.

Akumi turned around, her eyes holding a very menacing glare. "Shut up!" she yelled back. Cindy changed back into human form.

"Akum-" she started, but got cut off. Various shouts were heard throughout the room. Most of them were negative comments about Akumi. Feeling enraged, she ran out of the room. "Akumi..." Cindy ran after her, leaving the broom behind.

Stein maintained the calm expression on his face. "Would anyone care to return her broom?"

* * *

What did you think? Post a review if you want to, favorite if you like the story. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. SOUL EATER BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS.


	2. The First Day Part 2

Wow. Just wow. YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now. Really, thank you for reviewing!

Sorry I posted the wrong thing! orz

* * *

"Would anyone care to return her broom?"

Kim turned to her weapon. "Should we...?" Jacqueline nodded. Kim went to pick up Akumi's broom and the two of them walked out into the hall. 'Where'd she go?' Kim thought, looking around.

After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering the halls, Jackie caught sight of Akumi's cape. They ran over. There they discovered Akumi curled up in the same position from when she was on the chair, head buried in her knees.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked as she bent down to her level. All she heard was sniffling. "Where's your weapon? Wouldn't she have cought up to you by now?"

Akumi raised her head a little. "Leave me alone."

"It's okay, she's a witch too," Jackie said. Akumi brought her head up fully. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears stained her cheeks.

"R- really?"

Kim nodded her head and gave her the broom. And with that, they headed back to the classroom, leaving Cindy to get herself lost in the school.

* * *

'Seriously, where the heck is she?' Cindy thought, looking around. 'Don't tell me she got lost!' She began running through one hall after another, but they all looked the same. After about ten minutes, she found herself outside. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she angrily shouted. Cindy stomped back in, hoping to at least find her back to class. She continuously started to bump into walls and tripping over her own feet in her blind rage. "WHERE"S MAKA WHEN YOU NEED HER?!"

(At Home)

Akumi was once again curled up in a ball in her room. Cindy was making dinner, but not even the scent of her delicious cooking could lure Akumi out, seeing as that's always happened.

"I still can't believe you left me! You of all people!" Cindy shouted from the kitchen. She sighed. "Anyways, dinner's ready!"

Akumi got up and walked out of her room. "But on the bright side, I made a friend," she answered, taking her plate of fried rice and pork (thats what Cindy made) and sat at the table.

"Yeah, cool. What'd you say her name was again? Kay?"

"Kim," Akumi corrected. "She's a witch."

Cindy consumed a large spoonful of her rice and swallowed. "What does she look like?"

"She has short pink hair and she wears a green school girl uniform."

"Oh! She's the girl that sits behind us!" Cindy realized.

Akumi nodded, taking small bites of her pork. "Her weapon is Jacqueline."

"The girl that dresses exactly like Kim?"

"Yeah."

"I just thought she was a big fan."

The conversation continued into the night 'til bed.

That night, Akumi was just lying in bed, thinking. 'Looks like I'm off to a good start...'

* * *

I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER


End file.
